


You Will Always Belong

by tailsbeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Could Be Canon, Drabble, F/M, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Oneshot, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Scott catches up with an old friend.This is set where the show left it, which I believe is two years in the future.





	You Will Always Belong

Scott sat in the diner, taking a rare moment for himself. He sipped at his coffee and gazed around at the other customers. It was quiet, nothing unusual for this time of night on a weekday. Between recruiting werewolves and keeping up with college, Scott tried to enjoy moments of calm like this. He relished in them.

‘Refill, handsome?’ The plump waitress stood at his booth with a batch of freshly brewed coffee. Scott nodded politely and pushed his mug forward. She gave him a gentle smile before moving on to the next table. Scott inhaled, taking in the scent of his coffee, the other customers and whatever they were frying in the kitchen. His stomach grumbled at the food, he hadn’t eaten in hours. He grabbed a menu, scoping through its various unhealthy options.

The doorbell jingled lightly and Scott’s eyes widened, he hadn’t caught that scent in years. Footsteps grew louder, slowly approaching his table. He looked up, slightly bewildered by who he saw.

‘Kira?’ She gave him a nervous smile. The girl Scott once knew, hadn’t changed much. Her face was a little more mature and her hair was a little shorter but it was definitely Kira.

‘Mind if I sit?’ Her voice was soft just as he remembered.

‘Go for it. I can’t believe it’s really you.’ She slid into the booth, fiddling with her hands on the table. Scott could see she was nervous, he didn’t need chemo signals to know that.

‘I didn’t believe it was you either, I’ve drove past here a couple of times now and I just had to see if it was you.’ Scott smiled as Kira rambled a little.

‘I’m glad you did. I wished I’d seen you sooner.’ His voice was a little coarse as guilt got the best of him. Kira looked at the man she once knew as a boy, her heart beat faster. She knew that a little bit of her would always love him, he was her first love after all.

‘It’s my fault Scott. I shut you all out, it was the easiest thing at the time. I regret it now.’ Her voice was surprisingly confident, Scott wasn’t used to Kira being so sure of herself. He knew her when she was still learning how powerful she was, not just in the supernatural sense.

‘I should have made more of an effort. I should have called or something. Texted you, anything real-’

‘Scott, stop.’ Kira placed her hand onto of his. He stared at the table where their hands met, unsure of what to think of the gesture.

‘It’s okay. I understand. I know you had good reason.’

‘Let’s just agree to disagree.’ She chuckled at him, he always had to honourable even if that meant being stubborn. The waitress approached their table again, Kira quickly removed her hand from Scott’s.

‘Can I get you anything?’

‘Just coffee, thanks.’ The waitress came back a moment later and filled a cup for Kira. The two sat there in silence, sipping their coffees and slowly loosening up. Kira gazed out the window, watching the traffic pass them while Scott slyly looked at her with his eyes glowing red for a moment. He hadn’t seen that golden glow in years. The fox surrounding Kira was at peace, at least some good had come away from her leaving Beacon Hills.

‘I can see you checking me out you know.’ She turned and looked at him directly, a little blush rinsed his cheeks. He exhaled amusedly.

‘You’re in control now then?’ He asked hesitantly.

‘Pretty much. I mean I have my moments but don’t we all.’

‘True.’

‘I heard about Gerard and Monroe you know.’ Kira blurted out. Scott’s eyes widened.

‘Word travels fast in the supernatural world, I guess.’ He mumbled, unsure of who would have told her.

‘Well Malia kind of got in touch with me a month or so ago. I think she felt bad, y’know guilty or something.’ Kira bit her lip as if to stop herself from talking. Scott furrowed his brows, a little annoyed that his girlfriend hadn’t told him.

‘I had no idea.’

‘I can tell.’ She smiled at him, he knew to take that as an approving sign.

‘You two sound cute together. She seems really happy Scott.’ He smiled back her, glad to have got through the awkward moment unscathed.

‘She makes me happy. I don’t know what I’d do without her to be honest.’ Scott let out an easy sigh, every day he felt lucky to have Malia in his life. Kira’s heart panged a little, if things were different that could have been her. A few more coffee sips passed in silence, occupying the same space was enough to bring the two comfort.

‘Kira, you’ll know we’re looking for more to join the pack, right?’ Scott asked anxiously, looking at the table rather than at her. Kira opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She’d not been a part of that world in so long.

‘I know what you’re asking Scott. I’m just not sure I even belong in that world anymore.’ Scott took her small hand with both of his and gave it a squeeze over the table.

‘You will always belong. You’re always welcome in my pack.’ He looked her sincerely in the eyes, his glowed red for a moment. Kira looked away from his gaze, unsure whether she could leap into the unknown once again. She thought back to her days and Beacon Hills and a smile curled upon her lips. She finally looked back to Scott, her eyes glowing for the first time in years.

‘Good thing I’m still good with a sword.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


End file.
